Instant éphémère
by Lumyer
Summary: Petit os sans prétention, un simple délir sorti de mon esprit embrumé. Ficlet.


Bonjour ! J'ai écrit cet os sur un coup de tête, ça m'est venu en voyant des gens danser dans la rue.. donc ne vous attendez pas à quelques chose d'extraordinaire.

Je me suis inspiré de la musique "Baby I'm a fool" de Melody Gardot en écrivant. Ça rendra peut-être votre lecture plus claire si vous l'écoutez en même temps.

Ah oui aussi ! J'ai mis le pairing sur Sasuke et Naruto, mais on peut très bien imaginer d'autre personne. Et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas de Bêta alors je fais comme je peux. x)

Enfin voila, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

><p><strong>Instant éphémère<strong>

* * *

><p>Un pas en avant, puis un autre sur le coté, un tournoiement lent sur moi-même.. Je me sens emporté par la musique douce pendant qu'un sentiment me submerge et engourdi mes sens.. Tout disparaît autour de moi, je me sens flotter et danser sur des nuages, comme dans un monde à part.. Là, dans ses bras, plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'a d'importance comme si nous étions hors du temps et que nous étions seul, dans une bulle infranchissable et rassurante, bercé par la musique. Sa main chaude se pose sur ma hanche et me rapproche de son corps que j'ai temps de fois désiré. Des pas lents mais contrôlés, me guide dans cette danse et j'ai l'impression de ne sentir que cette main qui me touche et se corps qui me frôle, provocant en moi un frison qui me parcourt de la nuque au bas du dos à chaque frôlement..<p>

J'ose ouvrir mes yeux et mon regard tombe dans deux encres noirs qui me regardent intensément, me retenant prisonnier et m'envoûtant.. Elles m'aspirent et m'ensorcèlent faisant fondre toute ma volonté.. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien, le laissant me guider jusqu'à la fin de la danse sans m'en apercevoir, trop perdu a contempler ses yeux perçant qui m'envoutent et me font planer…La lumière tamisée et la musique qui emplie la pièce, aident surement a provoquer cet effet, mais je m'en contre-fiche.. Je suis dans ses bras, il m'a choisi moi et personne d'autre et je profite de se moment.. Du moins je le voulais avant que toute mon attention ne soit accaparée par ses yeux tels des lagons noir profonds où je me noie volontairement, voulant y rester ancré plus longtemps. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi beau. Remontant sa main contre mon dos dans une caresse, je fonds littéralement, frissonnant en m'imaginant contre lui, sous lui, l'accueillant en moi pendant que ses baisers me détendraient et m'envouteraient..

_Je l'imagine susurrer à mon oreille combien je suis serré et combien il aime ça, m'embrassant ensuite à pleine bouche d'une façon sauvage et presque désespéré.. Me désirant depuis tant d'années, il n'aurait pu se retenir plus longtemps et m'aurait pénétré rapidement, s'arrêtant une fois en moi pour reprendre son souffle, qui se serait fait saccadé, sous la pulsion de me prendre violement qu'il essaierait de retenir par respect pour moi. Je l'imagine alors commencer ses déhanchés lentement au dessus de moi, m'imposant un rythme lent et insupportable mais nécessaire pour m'habituer à sa présence. Je l'imagine accélérer et frôler mon point faible avant de sourire de satisfaction face à ma supplique de continuer. Alors il s'imposerait et me prendrait comme je l'ai si souvent imaginer.. Sauvagement mais attentionné à la fois.. Il percuterait enfin ma prostate et me demanderait de ne pas retenir mes cris, m'ordonnant presque de lui crier tout le bien qu'il me fait.. Et bien-sur, je l'écouterais. Incapable de retenir le plaisir ressenti, je crierais comme un damné le bonheur que je subirais et lui en demanderais même plus… plus vite et plus fort.. encore et toujours plus.. Le sentir totalement en moi, à moi, me submerger et l'accueillir si profondément, essayer de lui donner le même plaisir en remuant mes reins, partant à la raconte des siens, l'embrasser comme un assoiffé.. Gémissant quand il prendrait mon sexe en main pour me faire venir et au final, me perdre dans ses yeux quand je viendr-_

Un frôlement de ses jambes contre mon érection bien entamé me fait revenir à la valse. J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc en me rendant compte que j'ai fantasmé dans ses bras, sous ses yeux ! S'en est-il rendu compte ? Son regard ne laisse rien paraître mais il a surement du voir que j'étais ailleurs puisque son sourire à disparu.. Il me fixe intensément, me replongeant dans mon regard qui m'élèctrilisse tant. Je me concentre sur la valse pour ne pas divaguer de nouveau et profite de sa proximité avant qu'elle ne se termine.. Je me gave de son odeur, et de son toucher, priant pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais très vite la musique s'arrête, trop vite à mon goût. Le jeune homme cesse ses pas et le charme se rompt quand il détache finalement son regard du mien dans un sourire satisfait, presque moqueur, et qu'il se détourne pour se joindre aux autres, quittant ainsi la piste et moi par la même occasion.

Instant éphémère, instant fragile.. Tu t'éloignes de moi aussi rapidement que tu es venu.. Cette danse restera a jamais gravé dans ma mémoire même si pour toi, l'homme le plus influant de tout l'empire de Konoha, elle ne représente sans doute rien. Je ne dormirais surement pas se soir, et beaucoup d'autres nuits non plus.. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir partagé cet instant avec toi.. Toi que j'aime si fort secrètement, comme la plus part des femmes et quelques hommes également. J'avais eu la chance de t'apercevoir et maintenant d'avoir dansé avec toi.. Puis-je en dire autant des autres roturiers ? Non, c'est pour cela que je me sens privilégié.. Je ne bénirais jamais assez les bals masqués pour cela…

Adieu mon aimé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, c'était un texte très simple, une petite idée sorti de mon cerveau xD J'espère que vous avez aimé ?<strong>

**Review ?**


End file.
